1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to candles and more specifically to decorative candle accessories.
2. State of the Art
Candles are a popular decorative item in households and businesses. Before electricity was developed, candles were used primarily for lighting. Even then, however, candles were also appreciated for their decorative qualities—similar to today's light fixtures which provide lighting but also add to the décor of a house. Candles today are used mostly for decoration. Today there are electric candles which provide the decorative lighting element of a candle without the danger and environmental effects of the flame. Decorative candles are made by adding color and shape to the wax or other material that makes up the candle body. The light from the candle's light source passes through the candle body to create the muted candle lighting effect so popular.
The drawback of using the candle body material itself to create the decorative effect from a candle is that the candle body material cannot be changed once the candle is created. Once a candle is created from wax that has a certain color, size, and shape, the decorative pattern belonging to that candle is fixed. Today it is desirable to have decorative candles which can change pattern and theme to fit different decorative needs as desired. Thus, there is a need for a decorative candle and accessories for candles which allow the user to change the decorative pattern of the candle body as desired.
Another drawback of traditional wax candles is that the wax is used up as the candle burns. A particular decoratively patterned candle is eventually used up as the wax is burned and must be discarded and the decorative pattern is lost. There is a need for a decorative candle accessory where the decorative pattern can be re-used on multiple candles as the wax of a particular candle is depleted.
Accordingly the invention described provides decoratively patterned accessories for candles which can be re-used on multiple candles, and can be used to change the decorative pattern and theme of candles and candle accessories as desired.